The present invention relates to the spectrophotometers.
The document EP 1 243 902 A1 in the name of the present applicant illustrates a spectrophotometer comprising:                a light source;        separator means, for separating the light beam coming from the source into various components corresponding to different wavelengths;        selector means, for selecting one or more of the components of the light beam that are generated by said separator means; and        sensor means for receiving the component selected by said selector means and for emitting at output electrical signals indicating the wavelength of the radiation received.        
The spectrophotometer known from said document uses a separator element of any known type (for example a prism or a grating) to separate the light beam at output from the source into its components corresponding to the different wavelengths. The selection of one or more of the components of the light beam that are separated by means of said separator element is performed by means of an aligned set or a matrix array of electrostatic micro-shutters. The radiation selected by means of the electrostatic micro-shutters is made to converge on sensor means formed by a single sensor, for example a single photodiode, so as to avoid the high costs and complications of known solutions, which envisage sensor means formed by an array of photodiodes.